A Valentine's Day Tale
by Yami Yue
Summary: Short Hiei & Kurama V-day fic. Yaoi, Lime


A Valentine's Day Tale  
by Yami Yue

I raced toward the portal to the living world as the sun hung low in the sky. I cursed, noting the late time. "I shouldn't have spent so much time in the marketplace," I berated myself. I just hoped that I would make it on time. I ran faster. I made it through the portal and raced through the city to Kurama's apartment. (The fox had moved out of his mother and stepfather's home a few years back. )

I slipped in through the sliding glass door off the balcony. I mentally sighed with relief that he hadn't forgotten to leave it unlocked for me. It had been so long since Mukuro had given me time off I was afraid he would have forgotten to. I shut the door behind me and locked it. I headed into the kitchen and set the bag I was carrying down on the table. I washed my hands at the kitchen sink and began pulling out pots and pans. I unloaded the food that I'd brought from the Makai and began preparing the dinner I had planned. I kept my eye on the clock as I worked, hoping to finish before he arrived home from work.

The food was ready right on time and I quickly set the table, setting two candles in the center. With that done, I headed into the bedroom and turned down the bed. I placed a few candles in a dish on the dresser, glancing at the alarm clock as I did so. There was just enough time for me to take a quick shower and put on a clean change of clothes. I opened my drawer and pulled out a pair of loose fitting black pants. Remembering Kurama seemed to like the way they looked on me I decided to wear them. I toyed with the idea of not wearing a shirt , but quickly decided against it. I removed a white dress shirt from my side of the closet and headed into the bathroom to shower.

I showered quickly knowing the fox would be home soon, using my energy to dry myself off. I dressed swiftly and used my energy to light the candles in bedroom as I passed through on my way back to the kitchen. As I passed the table I lit those candles too and checked on the food. It was still warm.

I could feel Kurama's energy nearing the apartment. I turned out the lights and went to greet him at the door. A moment later the key rattled in the lock and the door opened. "Welcome home Fox," I greeted. Kurama's eyes widened in surprise. "Hiei !" he cried, as he dropped his briefcase and pulled me into a warm embrace. I returned the hug and smiled. "I take it you missed me," I murmured in his ear. "Like the deserts miss the rain," he replied as we broke away. I picked up his briefcase with one hand and took his hand with the other. "I'll take this, you go and wash up," I said. "I've already got dinner ready,"

Kurama gently pulled me toward him and gently kissed my lips. "No wonder it smells so good in here," he murmured. "You didn't have to go through all the trouble though," I kissed him back. "It wasn't any trouble," I responded as I set the briefcase down in the living room. "Now, go and wash up, before the food gets cold," Kurama chuckled, his emerald green eyes dancing with amusement. "Yes dear," he said teasingly as he headed toward the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and returned to the kitchen. I dished up the food, then put the pots and pans in the dishwasher. This was one human invention I was glad to have. When I arrived brought the food to the table, Kurama was already seated. "How long have you been planning this?" he asked. "Weeks," I answered as I set his plate in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw I had cooked his favorite meal from the Makai. He smiled and I smiled back at him.

Kurama eagerly tore into his meal, making soft pleasured sounds as he closed his eyes and chewed. "Hiei love, this is wonderful," he remarked. My smile widened. "I'm glad you like it," I said softly. No more words were said. We ate our meal in companionable silence. The whole while Kurama watched with me a heated gaze.

The meal was soon finished and I quickly cleared the table, put the dishes in the dishwasher, added the soap and turned it on. I felt Kurama's arms gently slip around my waist. "I must thank you properly for such a wonderful meal," he murmured softly into my ear. His tone sent shivers up my spine. I turned in his embrace and smirked at him. "and just how do you plan to do that?" I asked. "You'll see," he murmured huskily.

He scooped me up in his arms and claimed my lips in a feral and passionate kiss. I couldn't help but let out a soft moan. He nibbled at my ear seductively and suddenly I was on the bed and my lover was unbuttoning my shirt. He made quick work of it and soon had it open. I sat up allowing him to remove it completely. He gently pushed me back onto the bed and gently nipped at my neck, trailing kisses down to my chest. He lowered his head to one of my nipples swirling his tongue teasingly around the ring of color. His hands gently caressed my stomach as they ventured lower. I let out another moan as teased the other nipple with his wicked lips and talented tongue. I felt him slide my pants downward and lifted my hips to allow him to remove them completely.

He teased my chest a few moments more before trailing soft kisses down my belly as he continued his sweet torture. He kissed, caressed and nipped my inner thighs, completely ignoring the one part of me that needed his attention the most. He moved upward again tailing kisses along my body until he reached my lips to claim them once more in a fiery kiss that made my toes curl.

Frustrated with his teasing I flipped us over so that I was on top. I straddled his hips and began to unbutton the white dress shirt he wore. I leaned forward and took one of his nipples in my mouth gently teasing it with my tongue. A low moan escaped Kurama's lips as he closed his eyes. I nipped the hardened flesh gently and moved on to the next one. My hands were busy as well, unfastening the black belt at his waist, then the button of his slacks, and finally pulling down the zipper slowly. I gently teased the flesh within making Kurama moan and writhe beneath me.

"Hiei please," he moaned, opening his eyes to stare into mine. I smirked loving the fact that I was the one making him writhe and moan, plead and beg. "Please what Fox?" I murmured. "Tell me, what is you desire?" he leaned up letting the shirt fall away from his shoulders where I had pushed it open. He lifted his arms free as he reached for me, caressing my back gently, teasingly, "Let me take you," he whispered sensually. "Let me make love to you," I shivered at both his words and the tone of his voice.

In the year we'd been together we'd never pleasured one another in that way. Now, he was asking me to submit to him. "Please love," he murmured gently. His eyes were pleading, begging for me to trust him. I nodded my consent, knowing full well I couldn't resist him. He kissed me tenderly, thanking me without words.

Slowly we turned as one so that he was above me. The lustful kisses and the teasing caresses began anew, setting my blood afire. I was dimly aware that he was preparing me, but his kisses and caresses distracted me so, that my attention was not on the intrusion or the pain. Soon our bodies were joined and we began to move to the beat of our wildly beating hearts, our only goal to sate the desire that burned within us. The wild dance wore on as our pleasure grew to its height and came to its climax with us calling out each other's names.

As we lay beside each other, spent and exhausted, Kurama pulled me close and lovingly kissed my cheek. "Thank you," he softly whispered. I smiled." I could honestly say it was my pleasure," I replied. Kurama chuckled softly. "mine as well," he said. "Happy Valentine's Day love," "and happy anniversary," "and to you as well Fox," I murmured as I began to feel the first stirrings of sleep overtake me. "I love you," "I love you too," he responded, then yawned softly. "I suppose this means I'll have to give you my gift in the morning?" I made a soft sound of agreement and promptly fell asleep in the warm and loving arms of my lover.


End file.
